Kenta D Kazumoto
Kenta D. Kazumoto, also known as Wind Bullet Kenta is a Warlord chosen by the World Government and a former pirate. He also is the current user of the Kaze Kaze no mi, an logia type devil fruit. Appearance Kenta is an average height young man, with jet black hair and Hazel Brown eyes. He is usually seen wearing baggy clothing that is durable in most cases along with black sandals that somehow seemed to stay on his feet despite the situation. Along with this Kenta wears lighter grey pants that have multiple pockets along the leg.Moving down He has light grey sweats that do not hinder his movements along with black strapped sandals Personality Kenta is pretty energetic, goofy, and fun-loving. Kenta is seen often laughing at situations and finds a lot of things funny. He is also sometimes easily impressed by mildly-interesting things.Please however Don't take these as signs of stupidity, however. He is very intelligent, especially in the field of fighting . And while it isn't too often,Mostly if he is facing a strong opponent. he can be serious when the situation demands it. When he is serious, it can be scary, especially in a fight. He gets a strong look if determination on his face and become extremely focused on his goal. When he begins to work on mechanical things, he often gets quiet. It's not quite the full serious look, as he merely looks calm and he can snap out of it at any time. History Born in Illumina, Kenta was the only son of a local fisherman who dreamed of becoming a samurai and surpass Yuma as the strongest the country has seen. Though, young Jeirin, aged 9, soon found out that such a feat was not a simple as he originally thought as no one would take him seriously enough to train him. Despite his failed attempts at gaining a teacher, he refused to quit and decided to aim to be taught by the strongest, Tin'emon, master of the unique and mysterious Regicide-ryu. Entranced by the power of the 'Overwhelming fist Style' he immediately sought Tin'emon to train him, where he was quickly rejected.Initially shocked at the swift rejection, he kept coming back time and time again, only to be refused each time. While he was getting rejected, he would use his remaining free time watching samurai from a distance and try to imitate their techniques with a dulled and broken blade he found. After almost 3 years of daily requests, Tin'emon finally relented and said he would only teach Kurama only if he was able to 'reclaim' a sword from a thief, located in a building just outside of town, and return it to him. With a grin, kenta vowed that he would return with the sword, so the old man better be prepared to teach him before quickly running off. What Kenta didn't know was not only that this 'thief' wasn't actually a thief at all, but Cynosure, a samurai of great skill, but also that this whole 'test' was a lie designed by Kimono, who hoped, upon finding out who the owner of the sword truly was, that the kid would eventually back down and give up this 'farce'. However, much to Tin'emon's shock, the kid didn't give up and found out that the kid actually left the town to pursue the man and take his sword. Immediately taking off after the kid, in hopes of stopping the kid from doing something stupid, arrived in time to see Cynosure aiming a blade at the kid's throat, who was holding a sword. Frozen in shock at the fact that the kid actually managed to take the sword, despite eventually being caught and cornered, Tin'emon, taking out his own sword, managed to stop the Pirate and carefully explain the situation to him. After managing to successfully persuade the samurai to stand down and let the kid go (albeit with a harsh warning), Tin'emon gave up his reluctance and finally decided to formally teach the boy. Training in Regicide-ryu was far more difficult and harsher than Kenta ever could have imagined. Though, he refused to give up and kept at it despite the seemingly lack of progress. Over the course of the next 5 years, he slowly started to show some promise, overcoming his slow start, and Yomonosuke , Tin'emon son, insults and initial low opinion of kenta. It was during this time, his dream began to change. He started thinking that becoming the best swordsman in Wang Country was too small of a goal to reach for and instead intended to become the best in the world. In that regard,Three months later we find young Kenta traveling along the grand blue line (:3) going from island to island exploring to his heart's content, this led him to find his favorite blade named Lazarus, said blade was found on the 13th island he visited stabbed deeply into the ground along with a few others, this blade however seemed special to him in a way that seemed well...indescribable, this however was not even the kicker of his adventures long story short one day Jeirin was caught in a raging storm along the north blue line anchoring him on an island 40 kilometers away from shell town. Abilities and Power Kaze Kaze no mi: '''Being a user of a Logia type Devil Fruit Kenta is able to transform and use gusts of wind at will. He suffers from the standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses such as not being able to swim, seastone and seawater. '''Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kenta while not masterful has some skill when it comes to hand to hand, able to take out groups of armed marines with just his fists, this is all thanks to his own fighting style that uses his environment to his advantage and the light-foot work it requires. Enhanced Durability: Kenta possess a good durability factor, it was said once he was struck by a cannon and got right back up and fought the bastard that did it to him, this coupled with the fact that while his body may be light when compared to some enemies once he is in a fight, he has a resilience boost that kicks in once he is in trouble or knows when a strong opponent has come Enhanced Smell: Filtering the air through his nostrils Kenta is able to find people he knows or have met before, kinda like a dogs noise only this one's weakness if perfume as he'll often confuse it for an ordinary woman Enhanced Hearing: Kenta has shown extremely fine hearing, able to hear the sound of bullets and objects being used from miles away, this however has a range of 15 miles.58 Enhanced Endurance: Kenta, despite his lean build has been known to take a brutal hit and get back up as if it never happened, thanks to his training with the old man he was once able to get slashed in the back and chest with his own blade and was then able to get back up and fight like nothing happened.This stems from his control over the wind or as he likes to call it his "Second Wind" Enhanced Reflexes: Kenta's reflexes are shown to be rather sharp and sometimes accurate, this comes from his ability to control wind as he sometimes hears a soft voice telling him what to do and how to do it, allowing him to move out of the way or other wise just completely dodge enemies attacks. Source: http://onepiecenewworld.enjin.com/forum/m/35655955/viewthread/25531664-kenta-d-kuzomoto-oc-app Category:New World Characters